


Overwatch United

by MechaqueenMistress (PunkRockPearl)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, OverWatch-United, scifi, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPearl/pseuds/MechaqueenMistress
Summary: Overwatch isn't preforming at it's best. At least, Angela thinks so.





	Overwatch United

The halls of the ship were quiet, as they should be at this hour. Though sentries and various mechanics wandered the halls working on late night material, the general populace of the ship was silent and sleeping. Outside, the cold darkness of space was accented by the dark side of the Earth, lit up brightly by the webwork of cities and towns that encompassed the world.

A set of footsteps quietly echoed through the halls, however. Footsteps that, despite their hushed nature, still clacked. Heels, even for how low ones they were, made their distinctive ‘click click clack’ noises as a uniformed figure snuck down corridors and passageways of the massive ship.

Angela Ziegler, junior medical officer aboard the U.O.V. Olympus, was cursing her decision to not have any other kinds of shoes prepared for tonight. If she had any amount of foresight she would have bought or made a set of shoes in preparation for her sneaking. Sneaking that, should she get caught, would cause her to be court martialed and also be forcibly removed from active service, and Angela could have none of that: leaving was not an option.

She crept through halls and past security patrols, having spent months memorizing the patterns of security teams and cameras in plotting out her optimal route. A duck into a closet or around the corner at the right time took her out of sight, milliseconds before someone noticed her. An combat roll behind a crate made little noise, thanks to how much she had practiced with the self defense team. Angela stopped just long enough to take a breath, and thanked herself for having had the dedication to practice those grueling drills for this night.

Her goal was the bridge; specifically, the captain's quarter's adjoining the bridge. Angela had strong opinions, some might even say ludicrous objections, to decisions the captain had made. She had made no secret how much she objected to their inaction from their position of power, being such a fresh member of the crew. Doing so had made her no large amounts of friends, as apparently everyone had resolute faith in the captain, to the point of not questioning her decisions… even if they were wrong.

'Imbeciles, all of them...' Angela thought to herself as she passed through an air duct reaching the secure sector of the ship. The walls had shifted from the clean metals and white plastics, to hard metal and even harder blast steel. The secure sector was not built for looks, it was built for function. The hallway she had dropped into curved slightly as it encircled the bridge's location.

As Angela looked around she stepped into a cubby and pulled out her notes on a tablet, cursing the tiny amount of light it gave off. 'Just a little bit farther, I've gotten this far...' Putting away the notes, Angela stepped out of the cubby and ran towards the bridge doorway, the second to last obstacle in her way, but also the worst.

The doorway would be simple, a simple four digit code to get into the heart of command. The only problem was; the two guards that were posted regularly at the door, asking people about their business. Angela breathed, knowing that this was the hardest part... social hacking.

"Good evening gentlemen." Angela gave the guards a nonchalant salute as she walked up to the blast-door. The guards looked at one another with their eyebrows raised. This was the difficult bit for Angela, because even she was acutely aware that medical officers did not exactly make their way to the bridge at this hour, or at all for that matter. The guards didn't raise their guns but they examined her with suspicious eyes.

"Evening medic, what's your business in this sector this late at night." The left guard piped up, stepping forward and stopping her approach. They were equipped in light battle armor, more intended to keep away rowdy crew than an actual raid crew. Behind the first guard, the second guard looked into his data-pad, obviously checking if there was a scheduled visit from medical. She was so close now, behind the guards was the bridge sector and the Captain.

She looked up at the guard, who was only slightly taller than her. "I have some data the Captain requested for personal analysis. She asked for it to be delivered right away once we had it." The guards seemed slightly confused, such a request was odd, but they appeared to buy her story for the moment. 

"Can you present the data?" The first guard asked, holding out a hand. Angela grimaced for a moment, the final step was here. She pulled out a data-pad filled with random medical data, hoping that neither of the guards was medically trained in the slightest. She handed over the pad with confidence however, trying to keep her story intact.

The guard examined it for a moment, taking longer than would have been necessary normally. "Is something wrong man?" The second guard perked up, stepping forward to look around the first guard. The first turned to him, "I just don't know man, this is nonsense to me." The second guard deadpanned, "Didn't you take several medical classes at the academy? Like, more than you needed?" The first shook his head in shame, "You think I remember any of that?"

The second guard groaned and grabbed it from the first's hands. He took a second to look it over before nodding. "Looks legit, don't know what it is, but that's probably better considering what the Cap' needs to know. Go on through medic, sorry to hold you up."

Angela swiped the tablet back quickly, not wanting her lie to fall apart in front of her eyes. "Thank you, but it's Doctor. I just got transferred recently." The two looked surprised, "Oh sorry, it's just you looked so fresh compared to the other doctors." The looked sheepish at one another, "Good luck trying to keep that upbeat face, doctors on this ship get burnt out fast." They stepped aside to let her through, the door opening with a hiss and the grinding of metal against metal. She rushed past them quickly, glad her lie had worked out so well.

Now that she was at her goal, however, she realized her plan started to fall apart slightly. She had planned to chew out the Captain, but apparently she was on the bridge with her night crew. Not exactly a good environment to complain to your commanding officer. She had to make her voice heard however, things were going wrong and she needed to protest against the Captain's decisions.

She approached the blast door to the bridge. Large and intimidating, it made her even more aware of the gravity of what she was about to do. It recognized her approach and opened with a slight hiss, much lighter and of a higher quality than the bridge sector door. Angela stepped onto the bridge with confidence, fully expecting the bustling chaos she had heard spacecraft bridges could be. She instead found a bridge filled with sleepy officers and a definitive lack of a captain.

She gazed around the room, looking for anyone matching the description or obvious stature of the Captain. Finding no such person she approached the figure sitting in the chair at the center of the bridge. Remembering her training, Angela came to attention and saluted lightly. "Sir?" She asked clearly, sizing up the figure in the chair.

The officer was small, almost childishly so, and was clearly not paying attention to what little action was happening on the bridge; she was instead messing with her codec, doing some form of virtual game Angela did not recognize. At the sound of her question the officer looked up from her codec and stared at her blankly. "Yes? What is it Doc'?"

"Sorry to intrude but I have some urgent data for the Captain from medical, since she's not on the bridge can you inform me to where she is? It's very urgent." Angela attempted to stress the urgency of the situation through her voice, but could only sweat as she felt the officer's critical gaze upon her.

The officer looked at Angela for another moment before shrugging and pointing back out the doorway in a dismissive fashion. "The Cap's in her quarters, she just got off duty so she's probably still up." Taking another look at her the officer continued, "The Cap's room is down the hall to the right, you can't miss it. Other than the conference rooms and emergency elevators there's really nothing in this sector." With that the officer simply returned to her codec, slumping into her seat now that Angela's business had been taken care of.

Angela gave a quiet thank you before stepping quickly out into the hallway and towards the Captain's quarters. Once at the door, she smacked her forehead as she dumbly realized that there was no way her lie would work any longer. Taking in a deep breath, she rushed the door and burst her way into the Captain's quarters, the sliding door giving as the force exerted on it activated the override functions.

It only took a second of her stumbling into the room to realize she had chosen a poor path. Turning,she ran into a hand that grabbed her and slammed her onto the bed. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room." Angela heard the words of the Captain before her eyes recovered from the quick spin she had just taken. Opening them, Angela received the sight of the captain in an opened button up top... and no pants. While that sight brought upon long forgotten feelings in Angela, the cold eyes of the Captain squished any lascivious leering she could have done.

"Ah hah, uh I..." Angela stuttered, not having met the Captain in person before. The Captain was surprisingly augmented, in excess that most augmented persons could withstand, she noted before attempting to force a response. "I'm Doctor Angela Ziegler, and I'm here to voice my objections and complaints about your actions directly to you. Since everyone else finds my claims ridiculous I decided to move up the chain and talk to you face to face." Angela shut her lips tightly, fully knowing that this was the make or break moment.

The Captain's eyes flickered for a moment as she processed Angela's explanation. "You have complaints about how I'm running my ship, and when no one would listen to your complaints you decided to make your way up the chain to me?" The Captain's grip loosened, allowing Angela to breathe regularly while still holding her to the bed.

"I uhm," Angela began, gulping before attempting to find her resolve. "No Captain, I sneaked my way to the bridge to meet with you." The Captain simply stared before letting her go and standing up. She took a breath and closed her eyes before responding. "Y-you... you snuck, all the way from medical, to the bridge. Undetected, without clearance, just to complain to me? Knowing that you'd very easily get court martialed for doing so?"

Angela simply nodded, slowly sitting up and rubbing her neck. The Captain simply looked at her with a incredulous stare before moving across the room to sit down at her small table. She waved at Angela, motioning for her to stand up. "This says a lot about my security detail and their methods." She looked at Angela through her fingers before groaning and leaning back, obviously not caring about her state of dress. "Since you made it this far I'll need full details on how you got up here and how you got past all my security, understand?" Angela nodded her approval, and after realizing that the Captain had her eyes closed she gave an audible yes.

The Captain sighed, "This is insanity..." She leaned forward and looked directly at Angela, those cold eyes tearing into her. "Since you got here, you might as well say your piece. Go ahead..." Angela's voice caught in her throat, she was actually going to do this.

For the next several minutes, Angela spouted all her grievances against the Captain. From their inaction to their aggressive action when they did act at all, no complaint went unpaired. In particular, Angela complained about the horrendous treatment of a civilian by the surname Shimada. She spared no amount of fury for the experiments and operations the patient had been under at Overwatch's behest.

The Captain had gone from annoyed at the intrusion of her down time to, over the course of several minutes and the rage of a fresh agent, concerned at the objections Angela was raising. "Doctor Ziegler was it? I'm sorry you've found my methods of running my ship to be lacking, and I will argue against you on that point in just a moment." The Captain stood and began to dress before Angela, speaking as she smoothly put on pants with perfect balance. "First however, I would like to address your issue with Mr. Shimada's treatment." She turned to look at Angela directly as she pulled on a Overwatch Captain's sweater.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Shimada's treatment is out of my hands. As much as this is my ship and my crew. Mr. Shimada is here under the supervision of Overwatch HQ personnel. Unfortunately, they outrank me when it comes to that specific issue. I've tried my hardest to stop them as what they're doing to the poor man is horrendous, but every time Commander Morrison comes out of the woodwork and tells me to shut it or lose my post." The Captain looked somewhat forlornly at Angela, "Someone at HQ has a lot riding on Mr. Shimada, so I'm afraid there's nothing short I can do other than going rogue, which helps no one."

Angela simply stared as she took in the Captain's response to her rant. The Captain was so calm and collected, she spoke with such ease it seemed that she never breathed once during her response. “You mean to say you object to the procedures, yet you’re unable to do anything?” The Captain simply nodded, “Commander Morrison has the final say on the goings on up here, despite appearances.” Angela frowned, realizing that the problem of Mr. Shimada was worse than she had realized.

The Captain walked over to the door to her cabin, gesturing for her to follow. Angela stood and adjusted her uniform, realizing she had been sitting there in disarray as the Captain had responded to her rant. She followed the Captain into the hall and towards the bridge. “In all honesty, for as much as I wish I could do something, the best option is to… not think about it.” Angela frowned, but realized there was nothing she could do that the Captain could not.

As they stepped onto the bridge the crew stood and saluted. The commotion of which cause the young officer in the Captain’s chair to become surprised and fall out of the chair with a thud. “Captain!” She saluted hastily as she rose from the floor, dusting herself off with her other hand. “I thought you had gone to bed ma’am!"

  
The Captain waved at the officer, moving to the center of the room with Angela in tow. “At ease Officer Song, I’m just taking care of some business.” Officer Song nodded, stepping out of the way and giving Angela a curious look before slinking off.

Taking a survey of the room the Captain piped up, stopping Officer Song in her tracks. “Anything to report Officer Song?” To her credit, Song turned around and saluted quickly, assuming a calm face while doing so. “Nothing to report Captain, all clear!”

The Captain nodded. “Well don’t leave Officer Song, I won’t be here for long.” Officer Song wilted as she realized she wouldn’t be able to slack off somewhere else on the ship. She moved to stand beside the Captain, gazing at Angela with an arched eyebrow.  “Cadet can you give me a visual feed of the situation occurring in Berlin?” At her command the window to the deep darkness of space burned alight with various videos of rioting and violence in the streets. Satisfied the Captain turned to Angela, gesturing towards the screen.

“What is your opinion on the situation Doctor?” Angela gazed skeptically at the Captain before examining the videos in closer detail. She saw violence and rage, human and omnic being hurt, people that needed help. Help they could provide. "This seems like a situation where we should be aggressively assisting! There are people that need our assistance! Vat are we doing just sitting here?"

The Captain nodded, directing the cadet sitting at the console to switch views. "Yes Doctor, I certainly agree, something must be done to assist them. However, taking the most direct route of solving this situation is one that would only cause more problems in the future." The screen shifted to show a group of Overwatch agents in a meeting room with revolt leaders. Strangely enough, the agents present included an omnic monk in Overwatch blues and oranges, as well as a gorilla in a suit and beret leading the discussions.

"Going in and subduing the protests will prevent harm, but it won't solve the problem at hand. The anger and hurt that these protesters are experiencing." She looked at Angela directly, her metallic orange eyes piercing Angela's resolve. "As much as you may perceive Overwatch as an aggressive peacekeeping organization, the solution of guns blazing and endless aid won't work every time." The Captain turned over her hands, the metal that had killed many shining through the synthetic flesh. “Doing justice and good can’t always be direct intervention Doctor Ziegler, especially not with us.” She looked at Angela, the conflict in her eyes showing. “We are, for a lack of a better word, the nuclear option. We are only called when there is no other option. If the world needs heroes, they call on us, but if the world needs less than such we are overkill. Do you understand me Doctor Ziegler?”

Angela stood in a humbled silence. For all of the rage she had, the Captain’s words pierced her feelings and had caused her to reflect upon her own reasoning. As she turned the words of the Captain she felt shame in her heart, she had been bold and reckless, wanting that same recklessness from the organization that she had joined. She looked between the Captain and the screen, considering the Captain’s words. “I believe I understand you Captain… I suppose I had only seen the lack of action as a sign of doing nothing, rather than doing the… extreme.” The Captain smiled, satisfied with Angela’s answer.

“Well, I’m glad you see now.” She walked to the door to the bridge, waving for Angela to follow her and motioning for Officer Song to take command once more. She lead Angela into the hallway, nodding to the various officers on the bridge before closing the door behind her.

“I’m sorry again for going over everyone’s heads like this. I just, felt that things were going poorly.” The Captain simply shook her head, “No no, I didn’t realize that my decisions were not clear to crew members who were not within my inner circle, and for that I’m... sorry.” They stepped out into the hallway and past the guards who kept their composure, though the looks on their faces were that of disbelief as they passed by in close conversation.

The Captain showed her to the large blast door that guarded the internal sector from the rest of the ship. She looked closely at Angela with critiquing eyes. “I must say, despite how erroneous it was of you to sneak all the way to me, the fact that your drive to see good done was so strong you went through all of that work was nothing short of incredible.”

Angela smiled demurely, “Yes well, being so heavily driven when in opposition doesn’t exactly earn you a good reputation it seems.” The Captain simply shook her head and took one of her hands. “Not at all. On the contrary, your actions have made you a significant figure in my eyes.” She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a notepad. Quickly sketching something down she handed Angela a piece of paper with a codec number on it. “You have a drive for justice that Overwatch needs in these dark times. I’d like to make sure we utilize you to your best.”

Angela’s eyes went wide as she was handed what was a direct line to the most important person around in a hundred mile radius. “I uh… Thank you Captain! I’ll make sure to keep it safe.” The Captain smile faltered for a moment as she looked askance. “I also,” She coughed, shifting from one foot to the other. “Would like to know someone who appreciates the need for good in the world, and has such a drive...”

“I.. would like that Captain. You are more than just your decisions and the preconceptions I had of you.” They smiled at one another, unsure of themselves before the Captain opened the door for her. “In that case Doctor Ziegler, goodnight, and until next time…”

This time the door was quiet, the tension in it’s frame seemingly gone. She hadn’t made the change she wanted to see, but had received a change for the better over the course of the night. Looking at the paper in her hand Angela smiled, perhaps Overwatch wouldn’t be an entirely terrible experience, after all..


End file.
